


icarus before the fall

by pepperedfox



Category: Kagerou Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperedfox/pseuds/pepperedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart led her downward. The moments before Ayano's suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	icarus before the fall

They never told her how heavy a big heart could be, how it’d weigh her down like a great, warm anchor, swaying her towards the empty-hearted. And in her brief, love-hungry life she met countless empty hearts, drawn towards them as a seed was to the sun. The red-eyed orphans who hid in the darkness; her father with a half-awake soul; the boy who sat by the window with a wish to disappear. In their presences her own heart, so loud and ravenous, clamored to them and spilled into theirs even as they tried to dam her out.

"Ehe, I’m stupid. It can’t be helped." She giggled those words as an excuse, voice whetted by the whistling wind.

Only someone as foolhardy as herself could fall for a world of loneliness and love it precisely because it was lonely. She, Ayano Tateyama, would be its lover if no one would take it. In this frail body of hers, there was no room for anything but love—and so she was clumsy, and so she struggled in school. If there was one thing she could accomplish…

The red muffler whipped around her face, a streak of color in the gray sky. She clasped her hands together, smiling. Vast as her heart may be, there was still room for fear to curl against her.

For a girl who could only love— for a girl who could only smile— there was little else she could do for those aching hearts. But in remembering the lights in their eyes, she knew she could fly for their sakes.

"Madder red," she murmured. "I beg you, please don’t ruin anyone’s future anymore." With the prayer light on her lips, she stepped into the nothingness.

And on that hazy winter day, Ayano flew.


End file.
